


5 Phasen der Trauer

by Lilienmoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Graduation, Marauders' Era, Remus is angsting as usual, Sirius and James are not really helping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilienmoor/pseuds/Lilienmoor
Summary: Abschied zu nehmen ist nicht leicht. Nach sieben Jahren schon gar nicht. Remus erfährt am eigenen Leib, wie schmerzhaft doch eine Trennung sein kann.





	

Fünf Phasen der Trauer

 

Man musste nicht gerade über hellseherische Fähigkeiten verfügen um zu erkennen, wenn es Remus Lupin nicht gut ging. Nicht nur auf seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand bezogen. Remus selbst wusste, dass es um sein schauspielerisches Talent eher mangelhaft bestellt war und er mit seiner verstellten Miene kaum jemanden täuschen konnte. Am wenigsten seine Freunde.  
Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er es nicht trotzdem versuchte.  
Der aktuelle Anlass für sein Unwohlsein war ein Tag dem viele andere Siebtklässler aufgeregt entgegenfieberten. Es war nun offiziell der letzte Tag der Schule. Für immer.  
Seit einigen Wochen schon (vielleicht waren es auch Monate) nagte in seinem Inneren kontinuierlich die Angst, was nach seinem Schulabschluss aus ihm werden würde.

Natürlich ging er nicht damit hausieren, dass er ein Werwolf war. Dennoch sah er langfristig für sich keine Möglichkeit einen ordentlichen Beruf zu erlernen und dauerhaft auszuüben. Zwangsläufig würde auch weniger aufmerksamen Kollegen und Vorgesetzten sein Fehlen zu bestimmten Zeiten auffallen, bis es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, wann diese zwei und zwei zusammen zählen würden. Seine Freunde hatten es schließlich auch geschafft – und damals waren sie erst zwölf!

Gedanken wie diese waren es, die den blassen Siebtklässler davon abhielt, Lilys und James Abschiedsrede zuzuhören, die das Schülersprecher – Paar vor der versammelten Lehrerschaft und den restlichen Absolventen hielt. Die offizielle Verabschiedung der Hogwartsschüler und die Vergabe des Hauspokals (Ravenclaw hatte sich knapp gegen Hufflepuff durchsetzen können) hatte bereits stattgefunden und außer den Siebtklässlern befanden sich alle Schüler schon im Hogwartsexpress auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Inzwischen war der Abend eingebrochen und mit ihm wurde ein großes Festbankett eingeläutet zur Verabschiedung des letzten Jahrgangs, wobei im Anschluss an die Rede die Zeugnisse ausgehändigt werden sollten.

 

Ein zusammengeknülltes Blatt Pergament, das mit seinem Kopf kollidierte, brachte Remus in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Geworfen von – wie könnte es anders sein – Sirius Black. Verwirrt blickte er zu dem langhaarigen jungen Mann hinüber, der ihm einen warnenden Blick zuschoss und den Kopf in Richtung Podium neigte, wo Lily und James ihre Rede hielten.

Remus sah nun auch hoch, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Lilys Blick erhaschen zu können, deren katzengrüne Augen sich schnell von ihm abwandten. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass sie ihn einige Minuten lang beobachtet haben musste, wenn es sogar Tatze auffiel. Er verfluchte sich für seine Unaufmerksamkeit und versuchte für den Rest der Rede ein gut gelauntes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Er musste den Versuch jedoch schnell für gescheitert erklären, als Sirius ihm nach kurzer Zeit einen Blick von der Sorte zuwarf, den man Leuten zukommen lässt, die gerade einen Becher Skele-Wachs runter gewürgt hatten. 

So gab sich der in sich gekehrte Gryffindor völlig seinen trüben Gedanken hin, die ihn so stark in Anspruch nahmen, dass selbst der feierliche Akt der Zeugnisübergabe gedämpft an ihm vorüberzog. Er konnte sich kaum richtig daran erinnern, Professor Dumbledore die Hand geschüttelt zu haben. Doch da er, wieder an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt, eine versiegelte Zeugnisrolle in der Hand hielt, musste auch das wohl stattgefunden haben.

 

„Remus, was ist los mit dir?“ Lilys Frage traf ihn so unvorbereitet, dass er das Gefühl hatte, jemand hätte einen Krug Eiswasser über ihn ausgekippt. Einen kleinen Realitätscheck später stellte der blasse nun Ex-Schüler fest, dass er anscheinend zugestimmt hatte, nach dem Essen mit seinen Freunden über die Ländereien zu spazieren. Vermutlich der Nostalgie wegen.

Bevor er Lily jedoch erklären konnte, dass es ihm gut ging, erklärte James spöttisch-verständnisvoll: „Du musst das verstehen, er macht gerade eine Trennung durch, Lily.“  
„Ja“, schloss sich Sirius an, „nach sieben Jahren hat sie ihm einen Korb gegeben.“  
„Oh Gott“, flüsterte Lily mitfühlend, bevor es ihr dämmerte und sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengten. „Moment. Sieben Jahre?“  
Skeptisch schaute die Rothaarige zu Remus hinüber, der wiederum seinen Freunden eine Grimasse schnitt, wie diese sie sonst nur von Snape kassierten. Weder James noch Sirius gaben sich in irgendeiner Form Mühe, sich dass gehässige Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Mit katzengrünem Röntgenblick sah die ehemalige Schülersprecherin auffordernd zu Peter hinüber, der ihr pflichtbewusst antwortete.  
„Remus hat Angst, weil er nicht weiß, was er nach der Schule machen soll.“  
„Verräter“, zischte Remus ungnädig.  
„Was? Stimmt doch!“, entgegnete Peter, halb verwirrt, halb entrüstet.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“, fragte Lily schließlich in die Runde und, von Remus einmal abgesehen, nickten alle synchron.  
„Das geht schon seit Monaten so“, führte Sirius gelangweilt aus. Remus starrte ihn ungläubig an. Verdammt! War er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?  
„Er scheint zu glauben, wir merken nichts, wenn er uns alle drei Tage ein falsches Lächeln schenkt.“  
Offenbar.

„Sirius, sein nicht so gemein.“, mahnte ihn Lily streng, wie eine Mutter, die ihrem Kind erzählt, dass man den anderen nicht mit der Plastikschaufel haut.  
„Ich bin doch nicht gemein!“, verteidigte sich dieser mit falscher Empörung, „wir haben Moony nur lange genug beobachtet. Sag's ihr, Wurmschwanz!“

Der angesprochene warf Remus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er erzählte: „Moony hatte mal ein paar seiner Essays verpfuscht, damit er absichtlich durchfallen und das Schuljahr wiederholen kann. Hat aber nicht geklappt, weil wir sie heimlich korrigiert haben.“

Lilys Mandelaugen weiteten sich erstaunt, als sie zum bleichen Gryffindor hinüberblickte, dessen Augen fest auf Peter geheftet waren. Er schien unfähig zu sprechen (oder sich sonst wie zu bewegen), aber seine Wangen hatten ein leichtes Rosa angenommen.

 

„Was ist los, hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen, Moony?“ Sirius schaffte es irgendwie, während der ganzen Situation weiterhin süffisant zu grinsen. „Das klang vor ein paar Wochen aber noch ganz anders“  
„Was meinst du, Tatze?“, bohrte die Schülersprecherin nach.

Der rebellische junge Mann lehnte sich lässig gegen eine Trauerweide, die am See wuchs und fixierte Lily mit kecken Blick, ehe er fortfuhr. „Nur, dass er mir damals fast an die Kehle gesprungen ist, als ich ihn nach seinen Zukunftsplänen gefragt habe. Richtig laut ist er aber erst geworden, als ich ihm vorgeschlagen habe, sich wenigstens mal 'ne Freundin zu angeln. Sein Gebrüll hatte man vermutlich bis in den verbotenen Wald gehört. Und dabei war nicht mal Vollmond“

Sirius selbstsichere Ausstrahlung ließ sich nicht im mindesten von Remus mörderischen Blick trüben, der sich seinerseits alle Mühe gab, seinen Freund mit selbigen zu erdolchen.   
Lily kam zu ihm herüber und strich ihm mitfühlend über den Rücken. 

„Aber hätte man da nicht mit den Lehrern drüber reden sollen? Das klingt ganz schön ernst“  
„Oh, das habe ich schon übernommen“, schaltete sich nun James ein. Er wartete einen Moment bis er wirklich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich hatte, wobei er sich seelenruhig mit der Hand durch das ohnehin schon zerzauste Haar fuhr.

„Er ist ein zäher Verhandlungspartner, unser Moony. Ich hab ihm vor drei Wochen dann doch noch das Versprechen abnehmen können, drei Bewerbungen zu schreiben, wenn ich für ihn mit Professor McGonnagal reden würde. Er hat's tatsächlich gemacht.“  
„Wirklich? Das ist toll! Als was?“, wollte Lily wissen.  
„Verkäufer bei Flourish & Blotts, Lagerarbeiter für Zonko's und Assistenzheiler beim St. Mungo, was eine schöne Umschreibung für Bettpfannenputzer ist.“, antwortete Krone für Remus.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was sich unser Musterschüler dabei gedacht hat“, gab er zu, als er den ungläubigen Blick seiner Freundin bemerkte, „aber ich konnte es ihm nicht ausreden. Nicht mal McGonnagal hat das geschafft, als sie ihn nach meiner Audienz zu einer Tasse Tee gezwungen hatte.“

 

Stille kehrte nun ein, wenn man von Nebengeräuschen, wie das Heulen des Windes, das Kreischen von Eulen und das Plätschern des Riesenkraken absah, der nun mit seiner nächtlichen Schwimmtour begonnen hatte. Die Temperatur sank stetig, weshalb Sirius rasch ein tragbares kleines Feuer heraufbeschwor, was den angenehmen Nebeneffekt hatte, die Gesichter der anderen wieder sehen zu können.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens (dessen Tageschampion eindeutig Remus war), erhob Lily die Stimme. Sie sprach einfühlsam, aber bestimmt und Remus Lupin würde sich lange noch an ihre Worte erinnern können.

„Remus, hör zu. Du hattest bisher kein einfaches Leben und sehr wahrscheinlich wird sich daran auch so schnell nichts ändern. Es wird Menschen geben, die Angst vor dir haben. Kluge Menschen, die es einfach nicht besser wissen; dumme Menschen, die es nicht besser wissen wollen. Aber du bist mehr als nur ein Werwolf, viel mehr. Du weißt das und wir wissen es auch und das ist wichtig. Und wir werden nicht einfach verschwinden, nur weil die Schule vorbei ist. Wir glauben an dich Remus.“

Und Remus glaubte ihr. Er sah zu seinen Freunden hinüber, seine Freunde, die in den letzten sieben Jahren viel für ihn getan hatten, viel für ihn riskiert hatten. Er glaubte ihnen. Er glaubte an sie. 

Und was fast noch wichtiger war: Er glaubte an sich selbst.


End file.
